Serenade Me
by Sillie Jillie
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and meets Edward. He's mysterious and she wants to figure him out. All human. All in Bella's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Authors Note: This is my new story, hope you like it! Longer author's note at the bottom.  
**

I looked up at my mother in disbelief and she didn't back down. She didn't start laughing, she didn't say 'gotcha', she didn't even crack a smile.

"I'm moving to Forks?" I deadpanned.

"Yes." Renee said with a bright smile on her face. I shook my head slowly. Incredulously. How could she be doing this to me? She couldn't.

"You're lying." I stated with certainty. I had lived in Phoenix practically forever, I couldn't just up and leave.

"No, honey, you're going to live with your father." She told me again, but her voice was stern this time. "He hasn't seen you in years," she added.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I asked her. My voice wavered and tears started welling up in my eyes. I angrily wiped them away. I wouldn't be weak and I wouldn't start crying.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I just really want to go with Phil," she said quietly, although I could tell she was silently pleading for me to understand. Sadly, I did. I understood that she needed to be with Phil. He was a baseball player, and his job required a lot of traveling.

"Fine," I sighed quietly. She squealed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you so so much, Bella." She mumbled into my ear. I couldn't help but smile a little at my mother's care for Phil. They were so happy together.

"When am I leaving?" I asked once we broke apart. She bit her lip and looked away. I was instantly nervous, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like her answer.

"About a week."

* * *

A week and three days later, I was standing on the steps of Forks High School. I had spent the past two nights exploring the town. There wasn't much to do here. Population: 3,120.

"This is great," I mumbled under my breath. I walked up the steps and into the office. There was an old lady, who's name tag said Mrs. Cope, sitting at the desk. I walked up to her and forced a smile.

"How can I help you, dear?" She asked as she smiled back at me.

"Uh... my name's Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I told her. She nodded and started typing something on her computer. She printed a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule, honey." Mrs. Cope said kindly. I took it from her and thanked her before leaving to find my locker.

I walked out of the office and there were kids everywhere. As I was walking down the hallway, I got some weird stares and some sneers. I didn't understand why they would give me dirty looks. I didn't do anything to them.

The day passed like that. I got stares and sneers from pretty much everyone. It was finally the end of fourth hour and I couldn't be more happy for lunch.

The lunch room was full as I walked inside, and everyone was chatting happily with their friends. I hesitantly walked up to the lunch line and grabbed my lunch. I turned around and tried to find an empty table. Just my luck, there weren't any.

As I was looking around, something – or rather some_one –_ caught my eye. He was gorgeous. He had brownish-auburn hair and gorgeous green eyes that were even visible from ten feet away. He wasn't extremely buff, but you could tell that he had some muscles. He was tall, very tall. At least six feet. The thing that baffled me the most though, was that he was sitting alone.

I was confused. Surely someone that looked like him would be the most popular boy in school, right? Shouldn't he have girls fawning over him? He sat staring at his food, pushing it around with a fork. He looked lonely, and I almost wanted to hug him.

I was interrupted from my train of thought when someone came up in front of me. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a short skirt and a tight shirt. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

"Hi, you're Isabella, right?" She asked me. She had a warm and welcoming smile.

"Uh – yeah," I smiled at her a little, "nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for her to shake, and she did vigorously.

"I'm Tanya." She grinned. "It's nice to meet you, too. Do you wanna come sit with my friends and I?" Tanya asked. She gestured to a table a few feet away with about five other people.

"Sure." I nodded. She smiled and walked over to her lunch table, me following.

"Hey guys," she said to her friends. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me – the new girl. "This is Isabella."

"It's just Bella, actually." I informed them all. They all either waved or smiled at me. Tanya introduced everyone to me, and they all seemed like pretty nice people.

There was Eric, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Jessica. Apparently they had all known each other since Kindergarten, and were a very close-knit group. The way they interacted was almost family-like. They were completely comfortable with each other and I wished I had people like that in Phoenix. My thoughts automatically wandered back to the boy sitting alone at that table. I wondered if he had any friends that were like family to him.

I looked over to the table he was sitting at, and he was still in the same position, only now he was listening to his I pod. I wanted to know what kind of music he listened to. He was bobbing his head a little, and I smiled at that.

I felt a nudge on my arm and looked over at Tanya, "What's up?" I asked her curiously. She was looking at me with a serious face.

"Who were you looking at?"

"Uh – what?" I asked her. I mustered up my best confused face, and it seemed she bought it, because she sighed a little... it almost sounded like she was sighing in – relief?

"Oh. I just thought you were looking at the Cullen boy." She said nonchalantly. "Edward," she spat out harshly. I was trying extra hard not to let my jaw drop. The tone of her voice and the maliciousness it held almost had me staggering backwards.

"Uh... no I wasn't," I laughed a bit nervously. "Who's Edward?" I asked her, and pretended to look around, although I knew exactly who she was talking about. She was staring right at him.

"Only the worst person on the earth," she said. She still had a hard edge to her voice, "I heard that he killed someone once."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "You did?" That seemed unlikely. If he had killed someone, why would he be allowed in a school?

"Yes." She nodded furiously. "Bella, you have to stay away from him, okay?" She asked me. "He's dangerous." I instantly got angry. Why should she be able to tell me who to hang out with? I forced myself to calm down, though. She was my only chance at having friends, I had to keep telling myself. I was pretty sure that if I pissed her off, nobody would like me, and I needed at least a little ounce of friendship in this place.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

She nodded, "Good." I went back to eating my lunch quietly, wondering why Tanya hated Edward with such a passion. I wondered if she was just scared of him, because he supposedly 'killed' someone, but then I realized that it sounded like genuine hate and dislike in her voice when she said his name. It didn't sound like fear.

The lunch bell rang, and I was on my way to biology. I found the room easily, and the teacher told me where to sit. There wasn't anybody else at the lab table yet, and I briefly wondered if my partner would be one of my new friends.

I sat for about thirty seconds before somebody came and sat next to me. I looked over to my left, and froze in place. It was Edward Cullen. He sat down quietly and didn't say anything. He barely even glanced at me.

"Hi," I said quietly and hesitantly. I knew I shouldn't even have been talking to him, but it was hard not to. He intrigued me. He looked at me and nodded once in greeting. "Um... I'm -"

"Bella Swan." He interrupted. I was shocked, to say the least. I wondered how he knew my name. I nodded anyways, and I must have looked confused. "Everybody's talking about you."

"Oh." I nodded a little. I turned back around and faced the front of the room. That was all we said to each other the whole period. I couldn't help but glance at him out of the corner of my eye every so often. He was concentrating on his work, but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I sighed quietly and got back to work.

Throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. He was a puzzle, and I really wanted to figure him out... but I couldn't. It would go completely against Tanya's wishes. I thought about it, and realized that having friends was more important than trying to figure out Edward's mind. By the end of the day, I had vowed myself never to speak to Edward Cullen again.

**A/N: So, I know that my writing wasn't perfect before in my other story, so I was wondering if you think it got any better? How was this for a first chapter? Good? This story should be longer than my other one, and the chapters will be longer. I kinda wanted to go for a quiet, mysterious Edward Cullen. I really hope you like it! PLEASEEEE review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't think I will be continuing this story. I'm sorry to all who put it on their alert list. I started a new one that I will update more frequently. Please read. It's called Dealing With The Pain! :) **


End file.
